


Daily Routine

by MsHeather



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Genocide Route has happened only twice, I'll add more tags as i go, Monsters are above ground, Papyrus is depressed, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Reader is depressed, Reader meets Papyrus in an awkward way, Resets have happened, Underswap AU, Violence, dark themes, mature language, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsHeather/pseuds/MsHeather
Summary: Wake up, work, sleep.That's been your routine for the past 4 years. After graduating from college, you thought the world would have its arms open for you. Well, that innocent thought was thrown out the window.Somehow, you felt like your generation left you behind and college was a waste of time. Your once optimistic nature was crushed by the endless cycle of working in a cubicle, working on insurance claims.It always ends with you walking home alone, wishing for something to pop up in your life and break this cycl-?Why is there a skeleton passed out in the alleyway with bottles of honey around him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go!  
> I found some free time after writing my other fanfic '[Zodiac Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202867/chapters/37868702)' to write the intro to my new fic 'Daily Routine'. The skeleton that we have our eyes set on is our honey-obsessed lanky skeleton Papyrus from the Underswap Au. I'll try my best to find a reference to based his personality on, so be easy on me if I don't write him as well. ^^'  
> While this chapter is a bit short, I'm in the process of writing 2-3 longer chapters before I get flooded with HW again from school.  
> So, wish me luck!  
> In the meantime, I hope you all love this new fanfic!  
> Ms. Heather out!~

‘ _Beep! Beep! Be-‘_

There it goes…Same old alarm, same old workday, same old life…

You lazily reach over and shut off the alarm as you see the time displayed on the screen.

_5:00 am._

While that seems too early for any normal person to wake up at, you need at least half an hour to stare at the white ceiling of your empty apartment. Though time flew by and your second alarm started to buzz, signaling you to get up and pick up your clothes from the dresser. A simple white blouse, a dark brown pencil skirt, and black leggings.  Picking them off, you head toward the restroom to take a quick shower to wake you up.

This was your daily routine for the past 4 years. Getting up to work at the office, dealing with claims, insurance reports, and bland co-workers. After that, you either go to the park and daydream or go straight home.

You were a loner. Staying home, reading a book, or just staring out from the patio of your apartment was your thing. You never invited anyone to your home, since there would be nothing to do besides listening to the loud noises coming from the other apartments.

After stepping out of the restroom, your face covered with makeup, you head toward the kitchen to whip up a quick breakfast. Toast, jelly, and orange juice, something light that wouldn’t weigh you down but at least it gave you enough energy until lunch.

You then grab your purse that sat on the countertop, making sure that you had your wallet, credit cards, ID, and apartment keys, before leaving.

As you lock your door, a thud was heard behind you, causing you to drop your keys. Turning around, you see a mover unloading several boxes off his dollie before going down the hallway, most likely to fetch more boxes.

Ah, that’s right, you’ll be getting new neighbors today. The old tenants were a lovely elderly couple that gave you some homecooked meals every other day. You did appreciate the meals, evening learning some recipes before they decided to move since their children advised them to live somewhere else earlier this month.

Your mind wandered to that day when there was shouting coming from their apartment. You kept hearing the words ‘monsters’ and ‘dangerous’.

That’s right, ‘monsters’ were a thing now. No, not those kinds of monsters that hide in your closet or under the bed. Real life monsters that apparently were trapped in the mountain outside the city limits. You had watched the news to see if what they were saying was true. That’s when you saw it. A small child, whose bright red ruby eyes and rosy cheeks made them easy to spot, stood next to two towering goat monsters. Behind them were other different monsters too, ranging from skeletons to some sort of DJ robot.

They spoke loud and clear that the monsters mean no harm. While that seemed honest, you already know that humans wouldn’t be as open as the child was…That was at least 5 months ago, and the government had finally decided to integrate monsters into society. Opening businesses and applying for schools or jobs. But now, they have to face open racist bigots who harass them. Yay humans…

But you weren’t like that…well, not racist at least. You haven’t met any monster in person yet, but you made a promise to yourself that you won’t treat them badly as other people would be. But, if one would try and talk to you, you would probably make small talk before they would leave.

~~Probably because how boring you are…~~

You leave your apartment in the blink of an eye, not wanting to wait to see who was moving in since you didn’t want to be late for work. As you exited the building, you felt a breeze of cold air hit you, causing you to look up.

Even the sky looked as gloomy as you were. Dark clouds were slowly making their way over the city. Looks like it should rain when you get out of work. You didn’t mind it though since the feeling of raindrops made you feel at peace. At least you were looking forward to something later in the evening.

Heading your way over to the bus stop, you check your phone.

_6:_ _00 am._

Plenty of time to get to wor-

“Omph!”

Being distracted by your phone, you didn’t notice the person standing in front of you until you bump into them. Stumbling backward, you prepare your routine apology until to stop to see who you bumped into.

A skeleton.

A tall, lanky skeleton stood before, unmoved from you bumping into…him? Her? You didn’t know. Even their clothes didn’t give you a clue if they were a man or a woman. They had a worn out orange pullover sweater, some moss green cargo shorts and orange sneakers that weren’t tied.

~~Heh, at least you can relate to their sense of style.~~

You then realize that you have been taking a long time to apologize because the expression on the skeleton’s face seemed to shift from being bored to slightly agitated. You quickly regain your composure and start talking.

“O-oh…I’m terribly sorry…I was checking my phone… and didn’t see you… _”_ Your apology lost its strength as the skeleton started to walk past you, as if you weren’t there, towards the building.

~~Great job, now he thinks you’re a racist…~~

You sigh as you turn around to face the bus stop. It seemed that no one had seen the commotion, which was a relief since you can’t handle any more surprising things this early in the morning until you reached the office. You make your way over and huddle under the overhead cover and wait until the bus comes.

You grip your purse, preparing to face another day at the office.

‘Please, make today different…” You thought at you hear the bus pull in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your bus ride was more rowdy than usual, Adriana is her same old bitchy self, and you hear the sounds of someone who's regretting drinking tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, this chapter has some adult language in it.

When you made that small wish at the bus stop, this isn’t what you wanted.

 “UUUGGGHHH! HURRY UP, PEOPLE!” A gruff and irritated voice said near the back of the bus, causing some people to either look back to the owner of the voice or ignore him.

“Sir, please. You are disturbing the other passengers.” The middle-aged man said over the speaker.

“JUST SHUT THE DOOR ALREADY, OLD MAN! SOME OF US GOT PLACES TO BE!” Was the response he got back. The old man only sighed and returned to greeting the boarding passengers.

‘Man, impatient much.’ You thought at you clutched your purse towards your chest and looked out at ss

Well, at least you were close to the entrance of the bus rather than being near that man who shouted. No, it wasn’t because of the yelling a**hole, it's more of a ‘you’ thing. Just making eye contact with a stranger while trying to find a seat on the bus causes your nerves to go crazy. That’s why when you pass your card on the scanner, you immediately take the first seat near the front. Not once had you ever had to sit somewhere else and you were fine with that…

Until noticed the last person, or say monster, in line for the bus. A walking blue rabbit shuffled forward behind the last three humans in line, his hands in his pockets. A tired expression was plastered on his face, and judging by how hunched over he was, this is a normal thing.  Both his ears were bent forward like he was sad. The whiskers around his nose were untamed and fur was a bit messy. Like he didn’t brush it in the same direction. You shift your gaze to his attire. He had some sort of black coat that made his blue fur pop. Under that was some sort of fancy red jeans but what caught you off guard was that he wasn’t wearing any shoes. His large blue feet stuck out like a sore thumb.

‘I sure hope he doesn’t catch a cold…’You thought, since you know there is a storm coming and if would be horrible if he caught a cold just because he’s walking like that.

You didn’t notice though that once the blue rabbit monster finally stepped foot into the bus, everyone went silent. The rabbit monster noticed this, but his only reaction was a little nose wiggle in irritation as he faced the elderly driver, whose face had a friendly smile across it.

“Ah, you’re a new face. First time taking the bus?” The old man asked.

“Yeah, I’m new…how much to pay?” The monster asked, sounding tired. His feet shifted slightly like he was nervous.

“It’s $1.50 without a pass and $1.00 with.” The old man replied.

The monster nodded and fished around his pocket until he pulled out a crumpled dollar bill and two coins. But, as he was about to enter his coins, a familiar shout was heard.

“OH FUCK NO! THAT FUCKING FURRY SHOULD BE PAYING MORE!” This caused everyone, except the rabbit, to turn to the man. You see some people move away, letting you see what the man looked like.

He looked like any other bigot would appear to be. Dirty, unkept blonde hair, some chin hair growing out his white skin, and brown eyes, that were starring daggers towards the monster. Even his clothes matched his appearance. A dark green jacket was around his shoulder, the middle revealing a dark grey shirt that has some stains on it. His jeans were damaged, revealing his lower leg. And his work boots were worn out to the point that he was using zip-ties as his laces.

You finally broke your gaze from him and turned back to the monster, who’s arm was hovering over the paybox. His ears twitch slightly, but he made no actions to turn his head towards the man. He simply lowered his hand onto the box and let go of the change, the coins clanking against the others in the box.

‘…oh boy.’ Your thoughts laced with dread as you know what was about to happen. Immediately you bring your feet in as you hear the stomping footsteps making their way to the front of the bus.

“FUCK THIS! IF I HAVE TO RIDE WITH A FILTHY FUCKING ANIMAL, I RATHER TAKE ANOTHER BUS!” The man shouted at the driver. Then he turned to exit the bus, but not before roughly bumping the rabbit in the shoulder, causing him to hit the box filled with money.

You kept your gaze on the man, as he storms back over to the waiting station and pulled out his phone. Most likely making a call to where he worked at since he might be getting their late.

‘His fault…’ You bitterly thought.

“I-I’m t-erribly sorry sir! I should’ve stepped in, are you ok?” The concerned voice of the bus driver caught your attention.

You see the rabbit clutching his shoulder in pain while the driver is out of his seat and standing by the monster, unsure what to do. The monster finally steels himself and let’s go of his arm, sighing tiredly.

“…It’s fine sir. I’m ok…” He said, but to you, that reassurance didn’t sound too truthful. But, the old man reluctantly accepted it and returned to his seat.

Finally, the rabbit turns to the face the inside of the bus. All the spectators who watched the scene immediately shifted their gaze, either to their phone or out the window. You, regrettably, did the same, looking back out the window.

You stay like that until you hear some shuffling next to you.

Again, this isn’t what you had hoped for…

The monster decided to take the seat right next to you. His feet were right next to your white flats that you had to wear to work.

‘Crap, I really don’t want to cause him any more trouble that he’s already been through…’ You thought.

But, it seems the rabbit had sensed you fear and moved his feet.

“…sorry miss.” A quiet apology came from him, but you didn’t say anything, only clutching your purse tighter, not out of fear but out of regret, since you might have made another monster think you were a racist.

‘ ~~Pathetic…~~ ’

TIME SKIP

You step out of the bus, looking at the same old building that you worked at. It was a large office building that had large windows on every side. The front entrance was an automatic glass door that opened every time someone triggered the sensor.

You do your normal routine of greeting the same security worker that guards the door. He does the same, only he just tips his hat towards you and focuses back on the door.

Patrick, he was like the big honcho of security in his building, always making sure everything was secure and telling his other security buddies to do their job and stop flirting with the female workers in the building.

He…can also be a dad sometimes. When he’s on his lunch break, it’s his mission to stop by everyone’s station to ask how they’re doing and if they need anything. And when someone has to stay late and finish some work, he won’t close the building up until they’re down, even offering to pay for an Uber.

But, that role of being a dad meant that he was the ‘protective’ kind. He was the size of a bear, even his security uniform was tight on him. But, he didn’t ask for a bigger one. No, he wanted to put fear into people, and the first thing they would see if how big he was.

‘With the luck I’ve had, maybe I’ll see him finally throw someone out of this building.’ You jokingly thought as you entered the elevator, pressing the button labeled ‘3’.

Arriving at your floor, you make your way down the aisle of cubicles towards your station. But, you stop as you see the tower of files in your tray.

“Of course.” You bitterly say as you drop into your seat, setting your purse under your desk and start sifting through the stack. Sure enough, some are your files that were assigned for you to do today, but they were buried under the other files that belong to Adriana, the fake Barbie doll and Carlos, the ‘I should be fired since I openly harass the women here.’

“Chop, chop Y/n. Those claims need to be done by tonight. I can’t do them since I’ve got plans tonight. ~” Adriana’s snooty voice behind you said, as she mockingly laughed at your dismay of a bigger workload.

You mentally curse as you ignore her comment and grab the first file to do…

‘ ~~Spineless…~~ ’

Only to immediately regret it when you read through the information.

‘Wha-Going to the doctor about your aching hips doesn’t have anything to do with the surgery with your hands!’

Throwing the document down on your desk, you turn swiftly to your computer and immediately start looking for the contact number of this client.

Great, guess it’s another long night for you, as per usual. You wonder if Patrick might offer to get food for you like he usually does when you stay late.

TIME SKIP

It was almost ten at night. Everyone had already left the building. The boss had clocked out at his usual time since he didn’t’ want to anger his wife at home. If you remember, he had three daughters, and boy, they were not ‘perfect angels’ as he says they are…

Adriana did her ANNOYINGLY routine Friday announcement that she’s going to get ‘some’ tonight.  Carlos was hot on her tail, making lewd comments about all the women he’s going to flirt with. Everyone else left to do their own plans.

Everyone…

…Except you.

Three small cups that were once filled coffee were now sitting in the corner of your desk as you vigorously type the corrected documents that needed to be sent out on your computer. The once towering stack of unorganized files was now a short and correctly stacked brick of different colored folders.

‘Thank you, Patrick, for the extra boost of energy.” You thought as you finish up the last sentence of your document. You lean back in your chair, satisfied with your work and swiped the mouse over to the print button. As the document is being printed out, you start to tidy up your station. Putting back pens and sticky notes in drawers and picking up the coffee cups and dropping them into the trashcan.

Then, you hear the beeping of the printer. Grabbing the four papers, you staple them together and set them on the stack of files at your desk.  

That’s it, the last file. You can go home now. You should be happy right?

No, you felt no joy since you’re used to this sort of thing. Coming home late every Friday, sleeping in the next day and missing out on enjoying an early morning. Then waking up around eleven in the morning very tired and too exhausted to even do anything except stare at your ceiling and count the days you’ve been doing this.

‘ ~~This endless cycle…~~ ’

You snatch your bag from the desk and head toward the elevator.

Of course, Patrick is waiting patiently by the doors, looking out to the busy road of cars that are stuck in traffic.

“Hey Patrick. Watching out for crime again or are just making sure no one is lurking about to follow me?” You jokingly ask as you get off the elevator.

“Heh, nah. Just seeing what the c’mmotion since everyone is driving slow.” He chuckled as he continued to stare out.

You were about to ask what he was talking about until you heard rumbling.

“Ah, I forgot. There was a storm heading over here. It must have started a while ago and I didn’t notice.” You commented as you walked over to join Patrick. You scan over all the vehicles that were just stuck on the road. SUV’S, sports cars…and buses.

…Oh boy.

“…Which means I’ll be walking home since the buses won’t be moving for a long time.” You tiredly exasperated, shoulders slumping, letting the strap of your purse fall slightly down your arm.

“An’ you didn’t bring an umbrella?” He worriedly asked as he eyes your outfit that will be soaking wet when you get home.

You tiredly shrug in response.

He sighs tiredly before he speaks.

“Stay here for a sec.”

He walks away and heads down the hall, disappearing behind the corner. You assume that he was heading to the security office, so you patiently stayed by the door, fixing your coat so you didn’t feel the intense coldness outside and fixing your purse strap.

“Y/n! Take this.” Patrick calls behind you. Turning around, you see him running over with what seems to be a wrapped-up dome umbrella.

“Oh! A-are you sure? I-I hope it isn’t yo-“

“It ain't” He quickly cut you off, as he hands you the umbrella.

“Don’t want ya to get wet. Want me to get you a ride?” he asks as he pulls out his phone.

You quickly shake your head.

‘Nope, can’t handle with strangers. Even if he does his _background_ checks on them, I just want to get home without crashing…’

“…ok. Just makin’ sure.” He says, pocketing his phone away.

“Thanks though…” You said, hoping that you didn’t upset him.

He shakes his heads and smiles

“No problem Y/n. Get home safe ok?” He says while getting his keys ready.

You nod, opening and holding the door out as Patrick exits with you.

Waving him off, you start you walk back home.

Opening the umbrella revealed that it had a black trim bordering the edges. The raindrops would hit the clear plastic and slid off, leaving a small watery trail.

But…you didn’t stop to marvel at the rain falling. You weaved through the people on the sidewalk like you always do. Like they always do.

…But they’re different than you.

They have a purpose.

They have dreams

They…they don’t live in a cycle…

‘ ~~But you do’~~

Cause you knew…

~~‘That you’ll never break this cycle...~~ ’

Why…

Why must your inner voice remind you…

‘ ~~About how you wasted so many years on a _good_ education~~’

…stop..

‘ ~~Wasted so much money’~~

…no more…

‘ ~~YoU’Re WOrtHle-‘~~

“BLUUAAARGGH!”

What…

Was…

That?

The despairing voice in your head had fallen silent when that strange sound was heard near you. Looking around, it seems that during your self-deprecation, you subconsciously sped walk to the block that your apartment building should be at. Checking the time, it twenty till eleven. Your heart slightly sped up.

Shit, that’s too late for you to stay here!

You start walking again, eyeing every small movement from alleyways that might be hiding creepers or drunk perve-

“shisht, ‘m fusshing sloussshhh…”

…

God…

Dammit.


	3. A/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick little update!

Hi everyone!

Sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter. Though I have to 3/4 done and I plan to post it mid-April, so stay tuned!

Also! A little update on why I'm being a bit slow with updates. School work has been a bit hectic (Geez, why do I gotta take Stats if my major is Digital Art? ;-;), thus, I barely manage to finish all my work either by Wednesday or Saturday. 

I do apologize if it takes me longer than what I originally said I would update, but I do appreciate all of you who have been reading this new fic of mine. :)

Again, thanks so much! 

~MsHeather

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://zodiacsignsfanfic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
